


Kidnapped (Again.)

by Angelology



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, Alternate Universe - GTA, Fake AH Crew, Little bit of torture, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelology/pseuds/Angelology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by anonymous: AHOT6, GTA/criminal au- a rival gang kidnaps Gavin. Having overheard the others tease/shit-talk him constantly they get the idea that they don’t care about him, which means a) he’s more likely to spill their secrets, safehouses, plans etc and also b) they probably won’t come looking for him. Naturally they are proven very wrong when Gavin refuses to talk and the others ride in to his rescue.</p><p>Summary- Basically, Gavin's really sick and tired of being the one kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped (Again.)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful whathearyou(tumblr)/Hetquestme(AO3)

The smell of piss was the first thing Gavin noticed. The odour was horrible, his eyes watering and gag reflex nearly kicking in. The smell was so disgustingly overwhelming it just about burned down his throat.

The second thing he noticed was his lack of sight, a blindfold of some sort placed over his eyes leaving him frustratingly unable to take in his surroundings.  
Now sure, he and his five boys could get up to some kinky things in bed, but he was fairly sure none of them ever expressed any interest in this sort of stuff. So, unfortunately, the only other explanation was that he had been kidnapped.  
  
“Ah, bollocks.” He mumbled as his mind worked through all the familiar steps Geoff had taught them all long ago in case anything like this did happen. It didn’t happen a lot, and when it did it usually never lasted for more than a couple hours, so it wasn’t really a big deal.  
  
Breathe and relax, that was the first step. His boys were coming. These kidnapper guys wouldn’t do anything that bad to him just yet- usually when the criminals got the upperhand they attempted to murder them on the spot, so the fact they hadn’t done so meant they wanted information. Which was something they wouldn't get, of course.

The second step was to think back as far as he could remember and try and realize where the hell things had gone wrong. Frustratingly, he hit a mental wall that he couldn’t break, unable to remember just what they were doing earlier in the day or the day before. He knew that they had been planning something for tonight, assuming it was ‘tonight’, and knowing this kidnapping would delay their newest plans pissed him off a little.  
  
Seriously, why was it never Geoff that got kidnapped? Why was it _always him?_

He tested out his restraints, rolling his eyes at the darkness once he realized he had been zip tied and cuffed to the wooden chair he sat on, restraining his arms, legs and torso. The bastards had managed to tie it up surprisingly correctly so that Gavin couldn’t reach for anything hidden in his sleeves or pockets.  
  
“So bloody cliche,” he mumbled, weakly tugging at the restraints, “why is it always a chair? Why not a couch? Or bed… wait, wait no, no okay not a bed.” He was mumbling to himself, unable to detect any other presence in the room.  
  
Gavin ran through the possible locations he was being held at. Judging by the disgusting smell, he was in some run-down, crappy part of the city. Maybe a warehouse, which Gavin really hoped for because they were easier to find, or maybe just some druggie’s backyard. ' _Who the hell knows, there are loads of places that smell like piss_.' He’d have to get a look around before getting a real guess at his location.  
  
Playing the waiting game was honestly one of the most boring things Gavin has ever done. He began to count the seconds, waiting impatiently for his captors, or more preferably boyfriends, to walk into the room and give him some sort of damn explanation.  
  
It took a bloody long time, but eventually Gavin heard what sounded like a heavy metal door open. He sighed loudly, trying to convey that he was bored and the asshole had taken a ridiculous long time. If it aggravated the guy, good, Gavin was only following the last of Geoff’s rules.  
  
Give the assholes absolute hell.  
  
For Gavin, that meant talking them to death. Just talking or rambling or making stupid noises always worked a treat. Four times now attempted kidnappers had simply released him out of sheer annoyance and the inability to shut him up despite gags, one other time being shot through the leg.  
  
That last one did, admittedly, work a little better for those guys, but once his boyfriends saw what the guy had done… Well, it didn’t really work out for them at all. They had ended up a lot worse than a bullet through the leg.  
  
Gavin listened carefully as the guy made his way down the stairs. Clunky boots and heavy footsteps, meaning the guy was probably at a disadvantage with stealth and swiftness but Gavin was almost certain he made up for it in brutal strength. ‘ _Sorta like Jack_ ’, Gavin thought to himself, smiling at the thought of the man.   
He wasn’t the only one approaching- two different sets of footsteps followed him. One was light and seemed to be the stealthy guy among them, while the other didn’t give any details other than ‘boringly average.'

Really, this whole thing was boring to Gavin. And annoying, definitely annoying. He was sick of being kidnapped right before an important event.

The heavy guy, Gavin dubbing him as a Bruce name kind of guy, stopped in front of him. The other two he named “Shade” and “Unimportant.” He was lacking in the creative department, but after naming about one hundred thousand kidnapper guys, naming skills began to seriously lack.  
  
The blindfold was taken off him and Gavin squinted as the bright lights above flared into his vision, his eyes sensitive to the sudden lighting change. As his eyes adjusted, he was quick to survey around him. The walls were concrete, narrowing down his possible locations. The ceiling above him was low, ‘Bruce’ hunching over slightly. A cellar, maybe, or a basement. Even a storage unit was a possibility.  
  
Gavin wondered how long it would take Ryan to track down the location and began to mentally time him. He lost count, distracted as ‘Bruce’ kneeled down and grinned warmly at him. Usually, if the captors ever smiled at him, they were menacing or cruel. Bruce was masked and fully clothed, the only indication towards his appearance being the man was slightly overweight.

“Ah, hello,” Bruce said, waving his gloved arm.  
  
Gavin frowned, trying to assess the weapons the man had on him. Weirdly enough, the guy seemed to be unarmed, which probably freaked him out a little more than anything. Surely, any guy would a bit of sense would realise that being unarmed near a member of the most dangerous gang in the city was a suicidal wish?  
  
Bruce seemed to pick up on what Gavin was trying to find, arms outspreading and patting himself down. “Nothing here, sorry, just me and my fat ass and two of my gang. It’s not the three of us, of course, we got the other four working hard upstairs on covering our tracks just to make sure your buddies don’t get you back so soon. Not like they would, anyway.”  
  
Gavin raised an eyebrow at that and glared a little. This guy had to have something very wrong with him if thinking that his boyfriends wouldn’t come after him. In fact, they had probably become so widely feared because of the way they handled one of their others being kidnapped- it wasn’t pretty, to say the least.  
  
“By the way, I ran every kind of scan and test, and you’ve somehow managed to stay out of the systems, I can’t find any name under your face. You’ve got no record. Well done on that, kid.”  
Bruce grinned, “You see, me and my gang here have been watching you guys. You’ve been coming onto our turf and taking over some of our markers, and I don’t really appreciate that, y’know? Blah blah you’re gang is fearsome and strong and what-the-fuck-ever, but what are you? You, the little Brit who’s constantly… well, shit on. We’ve been keeping tabs on you, y’know?”  
  
Gavin smirked at that one. Of course they knew. They had known it for about a week now, that someone had been following them, tracking them, and tracing their conversations. Ryan had left it, explaining that they could use it to their advantage if they were clever.   
And clever they were. They hadn’t mentioned any romantic relationship, which was always a huge danger to expose as their opponents would be quick to target it. They didn't mention any plans for the tonight heist and they made up false plans and false names and were generally smart about it.

Well, at least Gavin had thought so. Clearly someone messed it up and now here he was, sitting in a stupid cliche chair tied with stupid cliche restraints and being talked to by some cliche unhinged bad guy who was jealous of The Fake AH Crew taking over their turf that they never owned in the first place.  
  
Gavin got mad at the thoughts, wondering why the bloody hell it was always him and not Ryan or Jack or Michael or Geoff. It was always him or Ray, always getting lured away or some other crap and waking up tied to stupid cliche chairs. Gavin was tired of the cliches, seriously, what the hell was wrong with a bit of creativity?  
  
Bruce stood and began to pace around him, Gavin following him with his eyes at all times while keeping tabs on the other two in the room. “Me and my boys,” Bruce continued, “we’ve been listening and watching. Your gang treat you like shit, you realise? I don’t know why you’re with them, all they do is tease the shit out of you, even we see how fucked up it is.”  
  
Gavin rolled his eyes, about to cut off the man before he continued. However, a warning glance from Unimportant in the corner made him reconsider. Besides, the whole idea that this man had created was amusing.  
  
“You guys always change code names, but you’re always stuck with the shitty one. Your gang-mates constantly talk shit about you and make fun of you. I don’t understand it. Are they threatening you? Paying you? We can do both those too, you know.” Bruce stopped his pacing, leaning against the wall and studying Gavin who studied him right back. Bruce seemed to hit a wall of frustration, clearly annoyed by the fact he hadn't got any information on Gavin, courtesy of Ryan who was always instantly checking all six of them were out of the system. Gavin knew he had the upperhand with his stealth and swiftness, at least. Bruce was dressed in tardy clothing, the tattered hoodie rising a little above his waistline and the jeans scuffed and dirty to the point that even Gavin could tell they needed a wash.

“They don’t care about you, y’know?”  
  
Welp, there it was. The punchline that was meant to shock Gavin to the point where his heart would supposedly stop, where his eyes would widen in disbelief and the denial would pour out. Of course, it didn’t shock Gavin at all. If anything shocked him, it was how bloody stupid this idiot was. However, he kept his mouth silent, amused enough to want to keep the idea entertained.  
  
Bruce shook his head in sympathy, “I understand how you must feel. Of course, you think, they care about you. After all, why would Eagle One go into such a panic when your comm. stopped working? Because you had the cash. Because the cash would be lost. I doubt they gave a shit about you, I bet they give more fucks about the money that was in your bag. Accept it.”  
  
Gavin sighed a little. He knew for a fact it wasn’t true- Geoff had given him a true yelling over the technological issue. In fact, Geoff threw the bag aside when Gavin sheepishly passed it to him once they all rendezvoused and took a good five minutes checking Gavin over for even the slightest injury.  
  
Bruce didn’t seem to be catching on. “We just figure that we can help each other. My gang here, the Rebel Raisers, can help you. We can help you escape those guys and you’ll never see them again. They won’t be looking for you anyway, right? We both know this, we all know this. They don’t really give a shit, it’s best if you just hand over all the information now so that you can get away from them sooner. Give us their safe houses, plans, secrets and we promise we’ll smash it up so well there’ll be nothing left of the Fake AH Crew. The only reason they want you back is because they know you know all the plans and secrets, that's all they care about."

They guy took Gavin’s strangled laugh as a noise of disbelief. “That’s right, we can take ‘em down. All you gotta do is help us. So, say, won’t you do just that?”  
Gavin honestly couldn’t stop laughing. Bruce frowned a little, but then proved he really was more stupid than Gavin could’ve imagined. “Yes, laugh, for you will be free soon. Laugh with the feeling of freedom, laugh for you will be free.”  
  
_This guy’s a bloody lunatic! I love it!_ Gavin thought to himself, deciding this kidnap really wasn’t all that horrible. He sure was going to get a good laugh out of this one, as would his boys once Gavin explained it to them.  
  
“Now, talk.” Bruce demanded, stepping close to Gavin and leaning forward expectantly.  
  
Gavin just smiled. His lips remained sealed for once, deciding on the perfect way to annoy the guy. Bruce’s lips pursed a little in frustration and he shook his head.  
“It seems you don’t understand. You’ll be free of your old crew, there’ll be nothing left of them and you can live freely. All you have to do is tell us their plans and secrets.” Bruce explained, and Gavin lost it in laughter again.  
  
Finally, it seemed to get through to Bruce as to why Gavin was truly laughing. The man grumbled and stood a little straighter. “I feel sorry for you, I understand what they’ve put you under. They’re not coming for you. You’ve been with us for three hours already, and I know your boys don’t like taking longer than two with anything.”  
Gavin stopped laughing at that one. Three hours? That was a little weird, sure, but he reasoned with himself it was probably because of the four guys upstairs. Mentally, Gavin cheered for Ryan, knowing he would win solely by himself against four other hackers, no matter how good they were.  
  
Shade stepped up behind Bruce, mumbling in his ear. Bruce gave an annoyed look but nodded.   
“Yes, I suppose you’re right. I guess he does just need a bit of convincing.”  
  
Bruce sighed a little like it was only a slight disturbance, but Gavin knew just how pissed off he had made the man who was sure he could crack Gavin. Gavin watched as Bruce followed Shades upstairs, only Unimportant staying with him.  
  
Gavin began whistling a tune, his hands attempting once again to sneakily get rid of the restrictions. They were tight and annoying, and Gavin cursed himself for not having a reachable blade.  
  
After about ten minutes, Bruce and Shade walked back down. Shade approached him, a gleamingly wicked knife in his hand that matched his now cruel smile. Bruce stood beside Gavin, a hand on his shoulder. Gavin felt repulsed under the touch, knowing he’d shower and scrub at that area for a good while.  
  
The ‘convincing’ really wasn’t doing anything for him. Gavin was used to torture, used to being close to the edge of death. So just this one guy leaving trails of bloody marks on his body left no impression on him, other than he knew it would sting like a bitch to shower now and the Gents would most likely be a little more protective of him once they saw the cuts.  
  
With each mark drawn, Bruce spoke calmly. “They’re not coming,” he repeated the most, followed closely by “they don’t care about you.”  
Gavin really wanted to punch the guy in the mouth, but he knew his stubborn silence was grating on Bruce’s nerves the most.  
  
Shade had began making his way to Gavin’s stomach when a guy burst in dramatically from the top of the stairs and Gavin grinned because he knew, he knew it was over.  
He could finally prove just how naive this guy had been the whole time.  
  
“They’ve hacked us! They’ll be here any minute, we gotta fucking move!” The guy yelled out, and Bruce cursed.  
  
“Too late. We’re already here, assholes.” Gavin laughed at the sound of that voice, the annoyance and irritation in Geoff’s tone informing Gavin that these guys were absolutely screwed.  
  
Geoff knocked out the guy in front of him before moving quickly down the stairs, gun drawn and pointed at Shade. Michael seemed to consider putting a bullet in the knocked-out guy's head before being pushed ahead by Jack. Even with the masks, Gavin knew exactly who each of them were. He frowned when he realised Ray wasn’t with them, but his attention was quickly focused on his other boys.  
  
They marched down the stairs, the rival gang well aware their only escape route was cut off. Geoff had his shotgun pointed right at Bruce, Ryan aiming his gun at Shade, both of their hands steady and ready to pull the trigger in a split second. Michael made his way over to Gavin, greeting him with a “sorry we’re late, assholes kept fucking screwing us over.”    
  
He cut Gavin’s binds and quickly started to check over his cuts. He frowned at them, grabbing  bandages from the duffel he was carrying, wrapping them around his arms and torso where the Shade had left most of the lacerations.  
  
Before Gavin knew it, the rival gang was down. Unimportant had a bullet through the shoulder and was unconscious, and Gavin wondered if the guy would bleed out before he woke up. After years of seeing such things happen, it didn’t really disturb him all that much.  
Bruce as well as Shade were only unconscious, and Gavin knew it was probably Jack that had convinced Michael and Geoff not to kill them. The boys were quick to make their way over to Gavin.  
  
“Ray’s up on the building across, doing his sniping shit in case any of them try to escape. I told him to come dow- Why the _fuck_ are you bleeding?” Gavin could almost see the rising level of Geoff’s protective instincts and he quickly quieted the man by kissing him, removing the mask and grinning when Geoff kissed back desperately.  
  
Geoff _never_ kissed desperately.  Gavin guessed that exceeding past their two hour rule probably made Geoff worry like all hell. Ryan whined a little and Gavin was quick to move to him, then to the other boys.  
  
Ray joined them soon enough and Gavin began to try and make the other boys laugh as he told the stories of what exactly the kidnapper guy had assumed with their relationship. He didn’t expect the worried and anxious faces that greeted him back.  
  
“You know we don’t mean it, right?” Ray asked, hesitant to speak up after the awkward silence that had greeted Gavin when he told the story.  
  
“What?” Gavin asked, confused as to what Ray was referring to.  
  
“We don’t mean it when we tease you and ‘shit on you’, you know that, right? We love you, seriously.” Michael linked their hands together, looking at him warily.  
Gavin grinned, “Of course I know that you bloody donuts! If I had an issue with it, I’d bring it up. Now, don’t we have a heist to get on with?”  
  
They had left the rival gang there, with a very dramatic warning of what would happen to them if they tried that shit again, and Gavin was pretty sure that after they read it they would most definitely not attempt it again and would sit down and shut up as the Fake AH Crew took over their territory.

The Heist, unfortunately, didn't work as well as they wanted it to the following night, but they made up for the money by stealing all the cash belonging to The Rebel Raisers gang.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much again to whathearyou/Hetquestme for looking over and editing <3  
> I had a lot of fun with this prompt so I hope you had a lot of fun reading it (: Thank you to the most wonderful anon who sent it in, and thank you to the many more who have sent in some, which I promise I am working on!  
> Prompts and hello's can be sent into my tumblr ask: youre-my-bois.tumblr.com  
> Thank you so much for reading and I really do appreciate any feedback <3


End file.
